MILKY LOVE
by Cissylein
Summary: Jaja, auch ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy hat es nicht leicht, gleichzeitig seinen Pflichten als guter Ehemann und Vater nachzugehen! Öhöhö...


Tachschän! Hier mal wieder etwas was die Welt nicht braucht. Mir is grad langweilig und ich hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis was zu veröffentlichen.

Jor. Bedanke mich noch ganz doll bei allen Reviewern! (knuddlwuddl) Freu mich da jedes Mal wie verrückt! (feststellt dass sie ja eh verrückt ist)

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr doch.

Rating: Naja, nich unter 13 würde ich mal sagen.

Öhöhöhöhöhöhöhöhö........ ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MILKY LOVE

Sie schlummerte schon halb im Land der erotischen Träume, als eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine fuhr. Blitzartig öffnete sie die Augen.

„Darling", sagte Lucius, der hinter ihr lag, „hab ich dich etwa geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht!"

Narzissa lächelte verschlafen. „Lügner! Du kommst wieder mal spät!"

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid!" Er knabberte an ihrem Ohr. Narzissa umfasste seine Nacken und begann zu seufzen als die Bewegungen seiner Hand zwischen ihren Beinen schneller wurden.

Sie räkelte sich und stöhnte immer lauter, als von der Etage unter ihnen ein lautes Scheppern erklang. Lucius seufzte. „Kann man in diesem Haus denn nicht einmal ungestört sein?"

„Bitte nicht", stöhnte Narzissa verzweifelt. „Bitte hör nicht auf! Ignorier es einfach! Bitte nicht! NOCH. NICHT!" Sie umklammerte seine Hand und keuchte.

„Ich kann so nicht!" fluchte Lucius und stieg aus dem Bett. Narzissa schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die Matratze. „Ich bring ihn um!"

„Das mach ich!" sagte Lucius, verließ das Schlafzimmer und stürmte die Treppe hinab in die Küche.

Draco stand im Dunkeln vorm Kühlschrank. In der einen Hand hielt er ein Glas, in der anderen einen Deckel, dessen dazugehörige Flasche zerscheppert auf dem Boden lag. Lucius sah ihn an. „Was machst du da?" fragte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Nichts. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Nichts weiter."

„Nichts weiter? Ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber da liegt eine Milch- , nein, die _Scherben_ einer Milchflasche auf dem Boden! In einer Milchlache!"

„Ich hatte Durst!"

„Dann solltest du etwas trinken! Nur verstehe ich nicht warum dann die Flasche auf dem Boden liegt!" Lucius bemühte sich nicht zu schreien.

„Der Deckel war nicht richtig zu."

„Dann frage ich dich, wer derjenige in diesem Haus ist, der Deckel diverser Flaschen nie ordentlich zudreht? Außerdem muss man Flaschen nicht an den Deckeln anfassen!"

„Ähm......."

„Genau! Du!"

„Ist ja gut! Es ist nur eine Flasche!"

„Auf dem Boden! Auch wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, so gibt es doch Leute in diesem Haus, die es können!"

„Nach schlafen hat sich Mutter aber nicht angehört!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Nichts."

„Was sagtest du?"

„Ich sagte, dass sich das nicht nach schlafen angehört hat, also konnte ich euch auch nicht wecken!"

„Wenn du alt genug bist Draco, wirst du verstehen, dass es, abgesehen vom Schlafen noch andere Dinge gibt, bei denen man nicht gestört werden will!"

„Ich weiß."

„Wenn du es weißt, warum machst du dann solchen Krach verdammt noch mal?"

„Ich hatte nur Durst!"

„Und da musst du wieder so einen Lärm veranstalten!? Du brauchst dich nicht zu wundern wenn deine Mutter morgen früh wieder so schlecht gelaunt ist"

„Wegen einer Milchflasche?"

„Wegen Störung unserer Privatsphäre! Und einer _zerbrochenen_ Milchflasche außerdem."

„Aber, ich hatte nur Durst."

„Da siehst du mal, dass du sogar unfähig bist lautlos zu trinken"

„Nun mach doch nicht so eine Aufriss! Wenn ihr solchen Terror wegen so einer Kleinigkeit macht, solltet ihr euch mal Gedanken über euer Sexualleben machen. Ein ausgebliebener Orgasmus ist doch kein Weltuntergang!"

„Wir reden noch mal darüber wenn du in dem Alter bist! Noch so eine Bemerkung und es knallt!" Er atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt mach die Sauerei weg."

Draco nickte und machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Meinen Zauberstab holen!"

„Nichts da! Das machst du selber weg!"

„Wo ist Dobby!"

„Ohne Dobby! Und du gehst nicht eher ins Bett bis hier nicht alles vor Sauberkeit blitzt! Und ohne einen Laut!"

Mit einem „Ich–habe–meine–Pflichten–als–guter-Vater erfüllt" – Gefühl, stieg Lucius eilig die Treppen hinauf, um nun auch noch seine Pflicht als „guter Ehemann" und „toller Hengst im Bett" zu erfüllen.

„Bin wieder da-ha!" Er schloss grinsend die Tür und krabbelte aufs Bett.

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Wo waren wir? Ah ja........." Er fuhr abermals zwischen Ihre Beine.

„Lass es! Jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr!" Narzissa klatsche ihm auf die Hand und zog an der Bettdecke.

„Aber nicht doch! Das ist doch Unsinn!"

„Ich war kurz davor Lucius! Du hättest doch mal noch 2 Minuten warten können!"

„Aber Schatz! Bei uns kommt es auf einen Orgasmus mehr oder weniger doch nicht an! Ich hols nach! Komm schon!!! Das fällt bei uns doch nicht ins Gewicht!"

„Wenn das bei uns nicht ins Gewicht fällt, dann kann es dir ja auch egal sein, wenn wir jetzt darauf verzichten! Mir ist jetzt eben nicht mehr danach! Tut mir Leid!"

„Aber Schatz, jetzt übertreibst du."

„Nein tue ich nicht. Ihr habt es mir wieder einmal versaut!"

„IHR? Was hab ich denn getan?"

„Was hat er eigentlich wieder angestellt?"

„Ach nichts weiter!"

„Nichts weiter?"

„Und was kann ich jetzt bitte dafür? Wer weiß was er noch angestellt hätte wenn ich nicht runtergegangen wäre!"

„Na du hättest wie schon gesagt noch 2 Minuten warten können! Nun stell dich nicht so an! Du weißt genau wie das ist!"

„Ach komm schon!" Er rückte etwas näher zu ihr.

„Nein tut mir Leid! Vorhin hätte ich dir gegeben was du willst. Aber jetzt bin ich halt nicht mehr in Stimmung! Wenn du jetzt so geil bist, musst du dir wohl selbst helfen! Ich sehe nicht ein, für dich immer nur das Sexspielzeug zu sein, dass man benutzen kann wie man will! Im Gegensatz zu Spielzeugen habe ich nämlich Gefühle! Und Bedürfnisse!"

„Die ich hier die ganze Zeit versuche zu erfüllen! Aber du willst ja nicht! Du bist nicht mein Sexspielzeug!"

„Bin ich nicht? Ach, andere Frauen findest du wohl attraktiver?"

„Ich meinte du bist nicht NUR mein Sexspielzeug! Herr Gott! Kann man es dir denn nie recht machen?"

„Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur schlafen!"

„Hhhh, ich werde wahnsinnig. Ich doch auch! Mit dir!"

„Nein ich möchte schlafen, so ganz normal, das machen manche Menschen ab und zu mal."

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Ja. Gute Nacht." Sie zog die Decke fester um die Schultern und schloss die Augen. Lucius, seine Abfuhr noch immer nicht ganz fassen könnend, starrte sie noch eine Weile schlecht gelaunt an, drehte sich dann auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Halsstarriges Weib!" murmelte er, „Alles was ich wollte war einfach nur Sex. Und was kommt am Ende dabei raus? Ein Milchflaschen zerdonnerndes Balg!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jup. Das wars. (flüstert) Rrrrrreeeeevvvviiiiieeeewwww.....


End file.
